gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Rappy
Rappy is a Gmod character created by 69Starmix96. He is clearly a Velociraptor (or veloSEEraptor, as someone would say) with a RED Carouser's Capotain Capotain. He is also pals with a Demoman and the creator's Stand-In Character, Dr. Face. His catchprase is "see". Appearances Rappy's very first appearance was in a video called THAT DEMO. Where a Demoman and Rappy have random misadventures around TeuFort. Due to massive popularity, the creator made a sequel called Rappy n' Demo and The Lost Treasure of NewCEEland. You can view it at the bottom of this page. The creator also made another sequel called: Rappy "n" Demo: Code Merde, the video where they meet Ninja Spy and his accomplice. Code Merde then led to a 25 minute special: Rappy "n" Demo: Revenge of Ninja Spy Rappy then made many different appearances, often in the backgrounds. Nowadays, he is an actual character in actual videos. Abilities Rappy is able to talk, but only says one word: "ci" (sometimes spelled as "see" or "cee", or "si" which means "yes" in Spanish,The word "ci" or "see" is a part of a demoman quote). He's shown to have a much higher intelligence level than other Velociraptors (assuming they weren't extinct). High enough to even form game plans and outsmart others. He has enormous strength, which is known to knock over (or even send sky high) other beings. He is usually seen with a RED Demoman mounted on his back, who seems to shares the same interest with Rappy. As with other typical TF2 characters, he has a BLU counterpart. This one however, can only say MEEM. The two (or four) had a stand off from across the bridge of Teufort, before charging at each other to be THE ONLY ONE. This collision nearly met, until a POOTIS Heavy appeared between the two with a large amount of explosives, blowing the RED side into Gravel Pit point B. Faults and Weaknesses If his hat is taken off, Rappy will be powerless and have hypnotic eyes. Put a different hat on, and his personality will change. Putting the same hat on will bring him back to normal. (The hat also seems to have an effect on other beings, as shown when a common Scout placed the hat on his head. He gained a much higher IQ, and even a British accent. When the hat was removed however, he changed back to his common ways.) For some reason, Rappy loves rubber ducks without eyes as chew toys. But when angry or in need to defend himself, he'll rely on his carnivorous dinosaur instincts. Rappy's 2nd appearance In this appearance, Rappy and his Demo sail to a partially sucken ship on their boat. The boat had the ghost of Gabe Newell, who chased them around the boat. During this chase, the two found a treasure map on a bloody wall. The two began their search (not before Gabe Newell fired a missle to their larger boat, forcing them to use their motor boat). The two landed on an island, where they crossed a bridge covered in remote explosives. The bombs were set off after the Space Core fell out of orbit and landed on the trigger, but the two ran out in time to avoid it. Rappy and Demo moved onwards, until they were stuck over a cliff. The two were put to sleep when a tribe of Snipers shot them with Syndey Sleepers. The map was stolen by one of the Snipers as the two awoke in their cells. The Demoman pulled a cell phone towards him, and called for help to get out (Who happened to be Saxton Hale). Saxton Hale then went ahead to free the Demo and sent the other Snipers airborn, one with his BARE HANDS, the secound with a counter kick, the third with the might of his chest hair lazor, and the last one with a deflected bullet from his gold belt. The two found Rappy taken hostage, where Rappy quickly devoured his captor. Saxton Hale flew off, from the the two hunters found the treasure crate. The contents of the crate however, was only a few rocks and a Ghastly Gibus, much to their dismay. The true treasure was taken by a Medic and a Heavy, who were already 97 miles south with the true treasure; Hats and a Saxxy. (Like how much I used The Two? Feel free to fix those) Videos *THAT DEMO *Rappy "n" Demo And The Lost Treasure of New-CEE-land *Rappy "n" Demo: The Big Game *Rappy "n" Demo: Code Merde *Rappy "n" Demo: Revenge of Ninja Spy *Why Engineers Shouldn't Defend *The misadventures of omegamario89 episode 2 (cameo) *Witchy meets Rappy *Tf2 review:Mann vs Machine Category:Characters Category:Monsters made by 69Starmix96 Category:RED Team Rappy Rappy Rappy Rappy Category:Dinosaurs